rock,pop y shinigamis?
by Darksecretskeeper
Summary: esta historia demuestra que los shinigamis tembien tiene buena voz y oido mucical
1. Chapter 1

serie:bleach

pareja: hitsuhina

autor:deylinashinigami

Rock, pop y shinigamis??

Primer capitulo

``El sorteo´´

La shinigami iba caminando por las calles del serietei a entregar unos papeles a la división diez y dirigirse asía un evento especial que se llevaría a cabo en el corazón del serietei donde todos los escuadrones tenían que participar haciendo una presentación de las artes demoniacas del escuadran algo así como una presentación para entretener y una sorpresa a las tenientes

-me pregunto qué sorpresa será?-dijo la shinigami para sí misma, cuando llego a escudaron diez se dirigió a la oficina del capitán pero antes de entran salieron matsumoto y hitsugaya

-buenas momo-dijo matsumoto

-Buenas tardes-dijo hitsugaya igual de frio que siempre

-buenas tardes-dijo hinamori tímida

Hinamori entro a dejar los papeles en la oficina y se dio cuenta que la relación que tenían ellos dos cambio mucho desde lo de aizen se distanciaron demasiado, hinamori miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a la presentación salió corriendo y se dio cuenta que en la puerta del escuadrón diez la estaban esperando hitsugaya y matsumoto

Los tres shinigami se dirigieron al corazón del serietei, llegaron casi últimos y se perdieron la apertura pero pudieron ver al primer escuadro naciendo su magnífica presentación de kidous y shikais las presentaciones fueron muy bien la ultima que se vio fue la presentación del escuadrón diez que al final se vio a hyorinmaru volar hacia el cielo la gente quedo impactada después de esa presentación pero cuando la presentación de la 11 tenía que llevarse a cabo hubo una pausa del el capitán ukitake que pidió que los capitanes subieran al escenario y los tenientes

-habrá una pausa para darles la sorpresa a los y las tenientes con esta actividad-

-actividad-pensó la shinigami pelinegra

-tendremos una rifa de tenientes!!! Dijo ukitake mientras lanzaban confite algunos shinigamis y la música sonaba

Los capitanes tendrán que sacar el nombre de un teniente de este sombrero (el sombrero de shunsui) y saldrán en esta pantalla gigante detrás de mi

-queee??????-dijo hinamori en ese momento se pregunto a quien le iba a tocar su nombre mientras veía la pantalla

Yamamoto………………………………shunsui hisagi

Soi fong…………………………………………izuzuru kira

Unohana…………………………………. Abarai renji

Byakuya………………………………….matsumoto rangiku

Komamura…………………………….isane kuteksu

Shunsui……………………………………..nemu

Hitsugaya………………………………..momo hinamori

Zaraki……………………………………..nanao ise

Ukitake…………………………………yachiru kusajisi

Mayuri………………………………******merchiyo omaeda**

******La shinigami se puso algo sonrojada **

******-toda esta semana serán tenientes de la división que las toco!!**

******-qué clase de sorpresa es esta???-dijo renji**

******-si ¿no?-**

******-pero a ti te conviene-**

******-qué? Porque dices eso?**

******- es ubio que te gusta hitsugaya taicho-**

******-Así por?-**

******-se nota en tu mirada-**

******Al día siguiente la disque nueva teniente del escuadrón diez se presento a trabajar tal vez esa sería su oportunidad de arreglar su amistad**

******Cuando llega al la oficina del capitán hitsugaya se percata de que hay un montón de papeles ahí, son muchos pensó en voz alta la shinigami **

******Hitsugaya la miro de reojo y sonrió de su reacción**

******-cof cof-**

******-he? Buenos días hitsugaya kun-dijo amablemente hinamori**

******-hitsugaya taicho-**

******-hitsugaya kun para mi-dijo la pelinegra**

******-hitsugaya tai….-pauso al ver los brillantes ojos de hinamori que se deslizaban a los suyos el sabia que a la única persona a la que le podía aguantar todo eso era a hinamori. Hinamori sonrió que hiso que el hitsugaya se pusiera rojo como un tomate, hinamori se dio la vuelta y con su brazo hiso caer una gran pila de papeles del escritorio del peliplateado**

******-he?!!! Ahora lo levanto-dijo la chica**

******-yo lo hare-añadió hitsugaya**

******Mientras lo dos shinigamis recogían los papeles del piso se escucho un TOC TOC**

******- abarai renji reportándose, hitsugaya taicho-**

******-pase-dijo hitsugaya poniéndose de pie**

******-se requiere a hitsugaya toushirou y a momo hinamori paras ir al mundo de los humanos mañana**

******-solos?-pregunto la shinigami algo nerviosa**

******-no irán con matsumoto rangiku, izuzuru Kira, madarame ikkaku, yumichika y abarai renji**

******-ya veo-dijo la shinigami**

******-a qué hora?-pregunto el capitán**

******-mañana en la noche a las nueve en punto**

******Bueno otro día le continuo ojala que les guste, este es mi primer fic hitsuhina please please comenten **

******Bye **********


	2. Chapter 2

serie:bleach

pareja: hitsuhina

autor:deylinashinigami

Rock, pop y shinigamis??

Primer capitulo

``El sorteo´´

La shinigami iba caminando por las calles del serietei a entregar unos papeles a la división diez y dirigirse asía un evento especial que se llevaría a cabo en el corazón del serietei donde todos los escuadrones tenían que participar haciendo una presentación de las artes demoniacas del escuadran algo así como una presentación para entretener y una sorpresa a las tenientes

-me pregunto qué sorpresa será?-dijo la shinigami para sí misma, cuando llego a escudaron diez se dirigió a la oficina del capitán pero antes de entran salieron matsumoto y hitsugaya

-buenas momo-dijo matsumoto

-Buenas tardes-dijo hitsugaya igual de frio que siempre

-buenas tardes-dijo hinamori tímida

Hinamori entro a dejar los papeles en la oficina y se dio cuenta que la relación que tenían ellos dos cambio mucho desde lo de aizen se distanciaron demasiado, hinamori miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a la presentación salió corriendo y se dio cuenta que en la puerta del escuadrón diez la estaban esperando hitsugaya y matsumoto

Los tres shinigami se dirigieron al corazón del serietei, llegaron casi últimos y se perdieron la apertura pero pudieron ver al primer escuadro naciendo su magnífica presentación de kidous y shikais las presentaciones fueron muy bien la ultima que se vio fue la presentación del escuadrón diez que al final se vio a hyorinmaru volar hacia el cielo la gente quedo impactada después de esa presentación pero cuando la presentación de la 11 tenía que llevarse a cabo hubo una pausa del el capitán ukitake que pidió que los capitanes subieran al escenario y los tenientes

-habrá una pausa para darles la sorpresa a los y las tenientes con esta actividad-

-actividad-pensó la shinigami pelinegra

-tendremos una rifa de tenientes!!! Dijo ukitake mientras lanzaban confite algunos shinigamis y la música sonaba

Los capitanes tendrán que sacar el nombre de un teniente de este sombrero (el sombrero de shunsui) y saldrán en esta pantalla gigante detrás de mi

-queee??????-dijo hinamori en ese momento se pregunto a quien le iba a tocar su nombre mientras veía la pantalla

Yamamoto………………………………shunsui hisagi

Soi fong…………………………………………izuzuru kira

Unohana…………………………………. Abarai renji

Byakuya………………………………….matsumoto rangiku

Komamura…………………………….isane kuteksu

Shunsui……………………………………..nemu

Hitsugaya………………………………..momo hinamori

Zaraki……………………………………..nanao ise

Ukitake…………………………………yachiru kusajisi

Mayuri………………………………******merchiyo omaeda**

******La shinigami se puso algo sonrojada **

******-toda esta semana serán tenientes de la división que las toco!!**

******-qué clase de sorpresa es esta???-dijo renji**

******-si ¿no?-**

******-pero a ti te conviene-**

******-qué? Porque dices eso?**

******- es ubio que te gusta hitsugaya taicho-**

******-Así por?-**

******-se nota en tu mirada-**

******Al día siguiente la disque nueva teniente del escuadrón diez se presento a trabajar tal vez esa sería su oportunidad de arreglar su amistad**

******Cuando llega al la oficina del capitán hitsugaya se percata de que hay un montón de papeles ahí, son muchos pensó en voz alta la shinigami **

******Hitsugaya la miro de reojo y sonrió de su reacción**

******-cof cof-**

******-he? Buenos días hitsugaya kun-dijo amablemente hinamori**

******-hitsugaya taicho-**

******-hitsugaya kun para mi-dijo la pelinegra**

******-hitsugaya tai….-pauso al ver los brillantes ojos de hinamori que se deslizaban a los suyos el sabia que a la única persona a la que le podía aguantar todo eso era a hinamori. Hinamori sonrió que hiso que el hitsugaya se pusiera rojo como un tomate, hinamori se dio la vuelta y con su brazo hiso caer una gran pila de papeles del escritorio del peliplateado**

******-he?!!! Ahora lo levanto-dijo la chica**

******-yo lo hare-añadió hitsugaya**

******Mientras lo dos shinigamis recogían los papeles del piso se escucho un TOC TOC**

******- abarai renji reportándose, hitsugaya taicho-**

******-pase-dijo hitsugaya poniéndose de pie**

******-se requiere a hitsugaya toushirou y a momo hinamori paras ir al mundo de los humanos mañana**

******-solos?-pregunto la shinigami algo nerviosa**

******-no irán con matsumoto rangiku, izuzuru Kira, madarame ikkaku, yumichika y abarai renji**

******-ya veo-dijo la shinigami**

******-a qué hora?-pregunto el capitán**

******-mañana en la noche a las nueve en punto**

******Bueno otro día le continuo ojala que les guste, este es mi primer fic hitsuhina please please comenten **

******Bye **********


End file.
